Weasley es nuestro Rey León
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Las pelis de Disney,desde siempre,alimentando fantasías…de muy diversos tipos.Es mi felicitación Slashera para el pequeño Ronnie #HappyBirthdayRonWeasley


**Fandom:**Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter (libros, pelis) pertenecen a Rowling y la Warner, por lo que el fin de este fic no es conseguir beneficio económico alguno, de hecho solo espero de recompensa algunas risas y/o no traumar a alguien hihihi xD

**Pairing: **Es un _Ron/?_, bueno, todos sabemos quién puede ser el "_?_", pero quise dejar el nombre hasta el final, por si es que acaso hay algún despistado que ingenuamente pueda tomarlo como una "inesperada" sorpresa hihihi. Ah, y es slash, yaoi, chico/chico... tu entiendes ;)

**Soy pésima escritora de comedia**, sobretodo porque cuando intento hacerla mi mente solo la concibe de una manera: totalmente absurda y llena de OOC...

(vaya intro... o.o)

En fin, para no perder la (mala)costumbre, y como regalo para RoRo en su cumpleaños ;D , publico este intento de comedia patrocinada por el extraño subconsciente, que surgió mientras veía cierta peli y comía miles de panecillos u.u

Divagación escrita en dos partes, más una total ida de olla como bonus final

Si lo encuentras falto de sentido y sustancia... es la pura verdad

**Weasley es... nuestro Rey León.**

**1er. Parte – La Voz**

POV Ron ::.

Otra tarde de diversión en el departamento, palomitas, cerveza, película animada en la tele, todo iba bien, ya casi me ponía a cantar el Hakuna Matata hasta que un comentario de mi amigo me hace voltear a verle con cara de "_what?_"… el comentario en cuestión:

– _Mmm la voz de Simba joven… es taaaan sexy, rawr_ – y luego un ronroneo o.o

– _¿disculpa?_ – debo preguntar, digo, mi compañero casi teniendo un orgasmo musical por culpa de una caricatura, es normal que me intrigue.

– _Eso, la voz tan varonil que el leoncito tiene cuando canta, además de esa amplia y fuerte espalda_ – Dice con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Tuve que poner pausa a la película y ahora si encararlo por completo

– _Te das cuenta de que, primero, es un león, y segundo, es una caricatura, ¿verdad?_

Sin siquiera voltear a verme y con los ojos perdidos en la nada comienza a decirme con un tono soñador

– _Aun así, esa voz tan profunda,_ – suspira– _siento que cuando canta cada nota que exhala me acaricia, su sedosa voz envolviendo cada parte de mi ser_–

Juro que vi como le recorría un escalofrío… esto es raro, y yo sé de cosas raras.

– _Aunque podría ser_ – añade para mi desconcierto –_que lo que me gusta es que se trate de un león, con lo mucho que me gustan._– eso último fue en un tono bajo muy perturbador.

– _Voy por una cerveza_ – le digo para escaparme.

No sé si se vio muy desesperada mi nada sutil estrategia de huir a la cocina, pero es que necesitaba escapar de esa atmosfera.

Ok, que yo sé que mi amigo siempre ha sido algo "peculiar", que sus gustos al escoger una pareja no son tan buenos como uno esperaría (sus últimas elecciones de novios incluían a un chico de cabeza rapada y a otro con miles de tatuajes), y que es muy obvio que necesita cariño, pero ¿enamorarse de una caricatura?

Además ¡leones!, y en una peli para niños (o eso me dijeron).

Pensando y divagando no me di cuenta que me había quedado más de cinco minutos con las manos vacías frente a la nevera abierta hasta que mi amigo me gritó desde la sala que porque tardaba tanto.

Ya de regreso, apenas me estoy terminando de acomodar en mi lugar cuando le oigo decir

– _¿o será que es pelirrojo?_ –

La mirada lasciva con la que acompaño ese comentario, hizo que momentáneamente me surgiera una cierta empatía con un bistec en un bufet vegetariano lo cual, mi instinto dice, no augura nada bueno.

Los escalofríos que me dieron al darme cuenta de que todo esto podría ser unas indirectas para cosas nada inocentes, tampoco fueron buenos.

Conclusión: Hermione tenía razón, no hay que charlar en las películas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Segunda parte – La acción**

POV Ron ::.

Lindos colores llenan la pantalla, mariposas volando, letra cursi de canción resonando en la sala "_esta noche es para amar…_"

No pude contenerme más

– _¡Esa Nala, es toda una coqueta, le tendió la trampa, estaba clarísimo!_ – grité agitado señalando la tele, ¿Qué acaso mi amigo no ve lo horrible de la situación del pobre Simba?

– _Es tan obvio_ – mascullo entre dientes mientras cruzo mis brazos. – _¡esa arpía!_ –

Mi amigo pausa la peli – _Ron, cálmate, es el amor ¿qué no lo ves?_ – me dice como si nada

– _¿Amor? ¡Bah!_ – y para enfatizar mi desdén le enseño mi lengua– _buenos efectos especiales e insistencia, ¡eso es lo que fue! Y de seguro el que el pobre huérfano de Simba ahora sea el Rey no tiene nada que ver_– le digo mientras miro acusadoramente a la tele.

– _Ron, de verdad, tienes que aprender a ser más romántico,_ – luego señala la imagen del par de leones recostados apaciblemente sobre la hierba – _¿ves esa felicidad? No importa como pase si al final todo resulta bien_–el bufido que salió de mis labios lo animó a continuar, ahora con un tono un poco más serio –_debes confiar en que es obra del destino el que dos personas acaben juntas, a veces inesperadamente, o…_

– _o a veces, por trucos y engaños femeninos_ – ¿cómo es que no lo entiende? Pobre león, juro que Timón y Pumba si me apoyarían.

– _No siempre es así…_ – me mira con algo de ¿lástima? ¿resignación? ¿hambre? Como saberlo, nunca he sido bueno en eso de leer entre líneas.

– _¿recuerdas la sirenita?_ – Le digo, él rueda los ojos

– _De nuevo con eso…_–

– _Si, de nuevo. Esa Ariel, hasta Ursula lo dijo: "es tan resbalosa", y para que un pulpo malvado lo diga, debe ser verdad ¿no?_ –

– _Pero estaban hechos el uno para el otro, _– levanta las manos algo exasperado – _¿qué más da el cómo es que terminaron juntos?_ – levanto una ceja, el se calma un poco – _Además, el ambiente indicado lo único hace es ayudar a germinar la semilla del amor que ya estaba ahí…_–

– _¿semilla del amor? hahaha_ – ataque de risa en progreso, es que aaah, eso fue tan cursi xD

– _¡Nadie se enamora por solo una canción!_– me mira algo enfadado, supongo que fue por burlarme de sus discursos cursis, hihihi.

Ya más tranquilo le regreso la mirada, solo que la mía es burlona

– _ejem, Simba, ejem_ –

Lo veo sonrojarse por completo, se ve adorable (cosa que no admitiré haber pensado jamás)

– _Bueno… puede que ayude_ – mas no me da tiempo de restregarle que tengo la razón ya que agrega rápidamente – _pero solo para una atracción, no para un amor que dure toda la vida_–

– _Pues no lo sé…_–

Sé que soy testarudo, pero mi amigo lo es más, la base de nuestra amistad, porque solo de esa manera es que nos aguantamos el uno al otro y hace que nuestras platicas duren horas, por lo que ya veo venir una réplica de su parte. Se sienta más cerca de mí y sé que ahí viene el argumento…

– _Digamos, hipotéticamente, que te invito a un paseo en bote y consigo a un cangrejo que cante…_

– _Me da miedo de pensar a donde vamos con esa reflexión_

– _Aish, dije hipotéticamente… en fin, contesta: ¿eso haría que te enamoraras de mí?_

No sé en qué punto nuestras cabezas se juntaron tanto, de manera que ahora soy capaz de ver ese lento pestañeo (digno de cualquier princesa de Disney) que hace que se vea tan atractivo

¿Yo pensé que él era atractivo? O.o Con un carraspeo me separo, poniendo distancia entre los dos…

– _Este… pues es diferente, que yo a ti te conozco_ – le digo nervioso

– _Ahá_ – dice levantando una ceja en señal de no creerse nada.

¿Cómo me libraré de esta? Miro a todos lados buscando una salida y entonces lo veo, ¡la película!

– _Volviendo a la leona esa…_– cabeceo en dirección al televisor – _coincidirás conmigo en que la música no fue la única arma de seducción que usó, oh no, ¡también lo lamió!_–

No puedo saborear mi victoria ya que siento algo húmedo y suave deslizándose por mi mejilla lo que hace que de un salto en mi lugar… él no se atrevió a hacer eso… no…

– _¡¿se puede saber que haces? _ – mi voz suena algo aguda y temblorosa, pero que se esperaba ¡mi amigo me acaba de lamer la mejilla!

Se acerca más y su mano se posa en mi rodilla.

– _¿y bien?_– Su voz llega lenta y sensual a mis oídos – _Una canción y una lamida en la mejilla, ¿ya me amas?_

Mi garganta se seca. El corazón late tan rápido que temo me de un infarto. Y de nuevo el sigue con esa lenta caída de parpados y sus ojos tan brillantes como estrellas.

Trago fuertemente y lo único que soy capaz de decir es:

– _Tengo que ir por otra cerveza_–

Huyo cobardemente, si. Que luchar contra mortifagos y haber sobrevivido a una infancia con Fred y George se está quedando corto frente a esta situación.

Porque, yo no lo amo… creo.

Y él tampoco lo hace, ¡no!, de seguro solo me está tomando el pelo.

¿Quién diría que las estrategias de Disney si funcionan? Ahora entiendo al pobre príncipe, entre la espada y la pared, ¿Cómo saber si todo esto no es solo la reacción a un buen estudio de mercadotecnia? ¿Cómo saber si esto siempre estuvo aquí, y como decía él, lo demás solo lo desencadenó?

De nuevo no me di cuenta de que me había quedado parado frente a la nevera abierta durante más tiempo del convencional hasta que la tibieza de unos brazos enredándose por sobre mi frío abdomen me devuelve a la realidad.

Siento como recarga su barbilla en mi hombro, no deseo pensar en lo que sigue, más mi mente no deja de imaginar adelantadas conclusiones que solo hacen que un calorcillo se agolpe en mis mejillas.

– _¿Y bien?_ – Su cálido aliento y su voz grave haciendo cosquillas sobre mi cuello – _¿cuál es tu respuesta?_

De nuevo ese golpeteo incesante en mi pecho, electricidad pasando por mis venas.

Gracias a la valentía que se dice todos los Gryffindor tenemos es que me decido y, después de una respiración profunda, doy la vuelta para poder ver directamente a esos brillantes ojos verdes, sus brazos no dejando de rodearme ni un momento.

– _Eres peor que Nala, ¿sabías?_ – le digo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Le veo suspirar aliviado y nuestros hombros se relajan. En el fondo se siente bien saber que no era el único preocupado por lo que esta situación podría ocasionar.

Él me sonríe, y a pesar de que no es la primera vez que lo hace, se siente especial. Como si hubiese inventado una nueva sonrisa solo para mí.

No mucho después nuestros labios se unen y creo que es lo más maravilloso que he experimentado en mi vida.

Pasamos un tiempo así, deleitándonos en el sabor del otro, en las nuevas texturas descubiertas, y concluyo que puede que esta sea la profesión para la que he nacido: besar a Harry Potter hasta que se olvide de su propio nombre.

Se separa de mis labios para seguir rumbo a mi cuello, y además de los latidos de corazón retumbando en mis oídos puedo escuchar esa profunda voz decir

– _Ruge para mí leoncito_ –

Algo me dice que sí, que al final creo que lo haré, sobre todo si sus caderas continúan rozándose contra esa otra parte de mi cuerpo en esa lenta y tortuosa danza de movimientos ondulantes.

La temperatura sigue subiendo, y con mi último pensamiento más o menos racional hago la nota mental de que hay que hacerle una carta de agradecimiento a Disney, a los creadores de la película del Rey León y, principalmente, al grandioso genio detrás de la idea de hacer al protagonista un pelirrojo león Weasley.

_-Fin?- _

(*Autora cantando a todo pulmón*: _"Domado estaaaa el León")_

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Y por el bien de su salud mental, ya no deberían seguir leyendo, ya que lo sigue es una recopilación de más absurdidades sin sentido, ¿te sientes valiente? ¿sientes que ya lo has leído todo? bueno, que conste que lees bajo tu propio riesgo, ok?**

**Bonus chap – El paraíso OCC**

**Advertencia,** todos los personajes en altas dosis de OCC (si,mucho más), muy loco y me divertí escribiéndolo, si quieren leer, no me responsabilizo de las consecuencias hahaha.

.

POV Harry ::.

La mañana siguiente un dolor muy fuerte en el cuello es responsable de que me despierte, la molestia no debería sorprenderme ya que es algo normal cuando uno se queda dormido en el sillón, y también es natural que a pesar de eso el rostro luzca una enorme sonrisa al recordar porqué es que acabé en este lugar y no en mi cama.

Mi cuerpo desnudo solo es cubierto por una sabana, pero más raro que estar desnudo en la sala, es estar desnudo en la sala SOLO. ¿A dónde se habrá metido ese pelirrojo?

Enredando la cobija para cubrir mí desnudes, y después de haber perdido unos cuantos minutos visualizándome como un antiguo emperador romano en su túnica (con la correspondiente señal de pulgar abajo para perdonar a los gladiadores), es que comienzo mi camino rumbo a la pequeña biblioteca que tenemos en nuestro departamento.

¿Qué es lo que me mandó ahí? ¿Sería el hecho de que de ese lugar provenía mucho ruido? ¿O solo fue mi instinto nato de héroe? Imposible de saber.

Cuándo al fin llegué tuve que frotarme los ojos, no sé si en realidad es que aun sigo en un sueño o he sido transportado a un mundo paralelo, ya que veo a mi adorado Ronald-_odio-leer_-Weasley sosteniendo un libro muy grueso de paginas color amarillo pollo sobre sus piernas, con total cara de concentración, tanta, que ni se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Lo cual, debo decir, es un crimen ¡nadie debe ignorar al elegido! No es que sea una ley _per se_, pero ya es una costumbre, así que debe respetarse.

Camino de manera sensual dentro del cuarto, contoneo de caderas, leve arrastrar de pies, y ya frente a él de un manotazo tiro ese libro dramáticamente al suelo para, aprovechando el nuevo espacio, extender mi escultural cuerpo sobre su regazo, señal universal de entrega, solo me falta un letrero hecho de flores que diga "adelante, hazme tuyo".

Me mira sorprendido, yo acomodo mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos y ofreciendo mis labios, ya hasta puedo saborear ese sabor a chocolate cuando algo más duro que la realidad me golpea en mis posaderas, una superficie lisa y dura… ¡El muy maldito me había tirado al suelo!

Me levanto para reclamarle pero no soy capaz de hacerlo ya que se ha ido del cuarto, ¡lo que me faltaba! Me ignora, me golpea, y ahora se va.

Suerte que mi tía jamás me dejó ver esas telenovelas muggles, o ya me estaría imaginando lo peor y le hubiese armado una de esas escenas en las que los protagonistas gritan, pelean, y acaban descubriendo que el anterior príncipe soñado ahora tiene una amante, que resulta ser la sirvienta, que luego (por suerte de un pariente rico) ya no es sirvienta sino una multimillonaria dueña de más del 50% de las acciones de la compañía familiar, entonces es que se separan y ella encuentra a alguien mucho mejor pero no dura tanto, al final la amante-sirvienta se reencuentra con el príncipe y procrean más de quince niños, con nombres tan variados como José Fernando y Juana María de la Trinidad Inmaculada… claro que a veces les ponen otros nombres como Hugo o Rose, pero esos no son tan geniales. Tanta felicidad dejando a su paso miles de vidas destrozadas, entre ellas la de un pobre chico de ojos verdes totalmente solitario, sin chucho que le ladre.

De repente una opresión se instala en mi pecho, y corro frenético por todo el departamento buscándole. Al final le encuentro en la terraza, tan tranquilo, mirando el horizonte.

– _Ronald Weasley, déjate de estupideces, exijo que me muestres a tu amante, ¡ahora!_– mi voz salió potente, a pesar del dolor de mi corazón

Bien, tal vez si veía esas novelas a escondidas. Y tal vez ya me hice el drama en mi mente, pero está justificado ¿qué otra razón hay para que él se hubiese resistido a mis encantos?

– _¿Amante? ¿Pero qué…?_– ah, ¿ahora si me prestas atención?

– _¡Basta!_ – Le interrumpí – _¿sabes?, no me interesa, ¿quieres a alguien más? ¡Bien! Pero en el fondo sabes que jamás encontraras a alguien como yo_ – Eso, no necesito las migajas de tu amor.

– _Harry…_ – Sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, así es, ¡te descubrí, vil truhan!

– _Vete, ya no quiero ver tu mentirosa y pecosa cara…_ –

– _¿Qué demonios…?_

– _¡Qué te vayas!_ – le grito mientras le doy la espalda.

Oigo sus pasos alejarse, debo ser fuerte, debo resistir, ¡que soy el puto héroe! No puedo ser el juguete de nadie, debo respetarme… debo…

Corro tras sus pasos y me lanzó al suelo abrazando sus pies

– _Ronald Bilius Weasley ¡No me dejes! Juro que cambiaré…_– las lágrimas corren cual ríos por mi rostro – _cocinaré más, y usaré disfraz de mucama francesa, pero por favor, ¡no te vaayaas!_ – lo último dicho con tal grito que de seguro los vecinos lo oyeron

– _Pero…ammm… yo no me quiero ir_ – dice mientras se alborota el cabello con las manos

– _¿y porque me dejaste en la terraza?_ – le digo en una voz muy bajita, es que el anterior grito me dejo algo adolorida la garganta

– _Fui a buscar ropa_ – Me levanto del piso, eso tiene sentido.

– _Entonces ¿no te quieres ir?_ – inserte ojitos de cachorro abandonado aquí

– _Nop_ – me dice seriamente

– _¿Entonces?_– le pregunto más calmado mientras ladeo mi cabeza

– _¿Quép?_

– _¡¿para qué rayos te consigues una amante?_– Vuelve la bestia. Adiós calma

– _¡¿cuál amante?_– él también me grita, ah, nuestra relación se cae a pedazos u.u

– _¡Tú sabes cual!_ – le digo mientras doy vueltas a su alrededor – _La joven sirvienta heredera de una gran fortuna que posee anchas caderas y un vientre fértil con la que planeas tener quince hijos pelirrojos, ¡de esa te estoy hablando!_

Me toma de los hombros deteniendo mi caminata, que bueno que lo hizo, que ya me estaba mareando

– _De verdad, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?_ – me pierdo en su mirada, tan serena, un cielo azul de paz

– _Tú me ignoraste_ – Hago un puchero, y no me importa si alguien piensa que eso es infantil, pues funciona, ya que mi amado león me acurruca sobre su pecho

Después de unos minutos en silencio me dice como si hablara del clima

– _De verdad no se de que me estás hablando_ –

– _De…_– me calla poniendo su índice sobre mis labios, yo beso ese dedo, me gustan sus manos.

– _Harry, mírame_ – le obedezco, – _tu eres lo mejor que tengo. Has sido mi mejor amigo, y ahora eres alguien con quien deseo pasar cada momento que tenga de vida. Créeme, jamás podría cambiarte_ –

– _¿Ni siquiera por una sirvienta de cuerpo curvilíneo y vaga moral?_ – le replico suspicaz

– _Jajaja, no, jamás._ –

Es sincero, lo sé, puede que sea por esos ojos cristalinos, esa sonrisa sincera, o por mi instinto de héroe, la verdad no importa porqué, solo que lo sé.

– _Era mentira lo de tu cara, sabes que adoro tus pecas_ – le digo sonriendo yo también.

– _¿Todas mis pecas?_

–_Si_ – le respondo juguetón – _incluso las que no están en tu rostro_

Me encanta cuando se sonroja, se ve adorable.

– _¿Quieres ir a desayunar?_ – Me dice mientras reparte besos cortos en mi hombro

– _Creo que puedo pensar en al menos 6 tipos de cosas que preferiría hacer antes…_

– _¿Cómo cuales?_ – pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos.

Miro hacia abajo, la sabana aun envuelta en mi cuerpo.

– _Llámame César._– Le digo mientras le guio a la recamara.

¿Acaso les he contado que, además de las pelis de Disney, amo la historia antigua?

.

Lejos de esa aura hormonal y amorosa, a unos muchos miles de kilómetros de ahí, en un estudio elegante, hombres vestidos con trajes caros y zapatos brillantes se encuentran gritando alarmados sobre sus sillas, de una manera muy poco refinada, debo decir.

¿Por qué? Bueno, no es normal ver volando lechuzas en Burbank, California… mucho menos que lleven cartas de agradecimiento firmadas por un tal Ronald_-follador-de-heroes-_Weasley.

_- Fin-_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Para que vean, un Weasley cumple sus promesas, incluso las hechas en notas mentales xD

Todo escrito por un capricho, porque me divierte hacer tonterías (cualquier cosa en lugar de trabajar)... sobretodo si hay una buena excusa, en este caso el cumpleaños de _tararara:_

¡Ronald Weasley!

Relación amor/odio con este personaje, pero aun así tiene sus momentos brillantes, y es por eso que en su día merece pasar un buen momento, y yo le presté a Harry hahaha.

Otro pretexto de escribir esto es que ¡amo la voz de Simba! si alguien conoce a la persona que hizo el doblaje, le pasa mis datos ¡porfis! no importa edad ni físico, mientras esté dispuesto a hablarme al oído (rawrr) *¬*

Hahaha, ok, ya dejo las divagaciones xD

Si alguien de casualidad lo leyó y desea dejar su opinión, ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
